Web-based software applications are available to tag data accessible through a computer network, such as the worldwide web. Such tags are generally terms or key words associated with data or content. Such data or content is often associated with one or more websites, databases, or other data storage. By tagging certain data or content of the website with one or more terms or key words, that content or data can be identified, organized, manipulated or searched according to the associated tag or tags.
Tagging has numerous applications, especially in web-based settings, and can be used in conjunction with a vast range of data, such as photos or text, individual entries or entire articles, or even websites themselves or other software applications. Applications can include tagging data associated with individuals, or extended to family, work-groups, entire companies, communities of interest, or the world population. Although tags can be assembled in lists or arranged in groups (referred to as “tag clouds”) accessible to one or more users of web-based applications, it remains desirable to ease tagging of data, especially in web-based applications.